1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment for sporting activities. The invention concerns, more particularly, a baseball or softball glove with a matrix structure on a dorsal side of the glove to provide enhanced flexibility.
2. Description of Background Art
The primary components of a conventional baseball glove are a shell, a pocket, a lining, and lacing, which are generally formed from leather materials to provide both durability and protection for the hand. The main protective component is the shell, which is configured to extend over the hand, including the fingers. In general, the shell is formed from a palmar element and an opposite dorsal element that cover the palm and back of the hand, respectively. Whereas the palmar element is generally formed from full-grain leather that is both durable and protective, the dorsal element may be formed from leather or synthetic materials having a lesser weight.
The digit regions of the shell are configured to extend beyond the tips of the fingers. The pocket, which is located between portions of the shell that receive the thumb and index finger, also extends beyond the tips of the fingers to form an area for catching a baseball. During practice or competition, baseballs may be propelled by throwing or by hitting with a bat, for example, at velocities that exceed 160 kilometers per hour (approximately 100 miles per hour). Placement of the pocket beyond the tips of the fingers ensures that the baseball is caught in a portion of the glove that does not include the hand. That is, the pocket is located such that the forces associated with catching a baseball are not directly absorbed by the hand.
The lining, which may be formed from soft leather or a combination of synthetic materials, is located within the shell and provides a comfortable surface for contacting the hand. The lacing is used to secure the various baseball glove components together. For example, the lacing may join peripheral portions of the palmar and dorsal elements to secure the two elements together. In addition, the lacing may join the pocket to the shell.
When a baseball is caught by the conventional baseball glove, the pocket and a portion of the shell close around the baseball to securely hold the baseball. Accordingly, the palmar element is compressed and the dorsal element is stretched when a baseball is properly caught. When initially purchased, the leather materials that form most conventional baseball gloves are too stiff and inflexible to permit proper catching without a lengthy breaking-in process for the baseball glove. The initial stiffness of conventional baseball gloves is especially problematic for younger athletes or other athletes that lack the necessary hand strength and fast reaction time to quickly open and close the baseball glove around a baseball. In order to alleviate the stiff nature of new baseball gloves, athletes often spend a significant period of time bending, kneading, or otherwise conditioning the leather to make the leather more supple, thereby increasing the flexibility of the baseball glove. A baseball glove that eventually becomes more flexible, however, may remain too inflexible for younger athletes, who should be concentrating on hand-eye coordination and baseball playing strategy, rather than the mechanics of properly using an inflexible baseball glove. Accordingly, conventional baseball gloves fail to adequately serve athletes of all ages and abilities.
To address these problems, the present invention is a glove for receiving a hand of a wearer that includes a shell and a matrix. The shell is configured to cover fingers of the hand and a palmar surface of the hand. In addition, the shell defines an open area on a dorsal surface of the hand. The matrix is formed of a flexible material and has a plurality of interconnected segments that define openings located between the segments. The matrix is attached to the shell and located within the open area to cover the dorsal surface of the hand.
The combination of a shell and a matrix located in an open area on a dorsal surface of the shell is suited for use in gloves intended for athletic activities such as baseball and softball. Accordingly, a dorsal portion of a baseball glove may define the open area, with the matrix being located within the open area. An advantage gained by this configuration is enhanced flexibility of the baseball glove. As discussed in the Description of Background Art section, conventional baseball gloves are generally formed of all-leather components. When catching a baseball, the wearer often closes the baseball glove around the baseball, which requires stretching the dorsal surface of the glove. When formed from leather, closing the glove may be difficult until the baseball glove is properly broken in, a process that may require a significant period of time. By replacing a portion of the dorsal surface with the matrix, the flexibility of the glove of the present invention is enhanced, thereby decreasing the force required to close the glove around a ball.
The structure of the matrix may vary significantly within the scope of the present invention to include a multiplicity of designs that are formed from interconnected segments that define openings located between the segments. The matrix may have, for example, an interconnected structure that is formed of an elastomeric material with flexible, resilient properties. The matrix may also have a structure that forms a wrist opening for surrounding a wrist of the wearer when the glove is worn.
The advantages and features of novelty characterizing the present invention are pointed out with particularity in the appended claims. To gain an improved understanding of the advantages and features of novelty, however, reference may be made to the following descriptive matter and accompanying drawings that describe and illustrate various embodiments and concepts related to the invention.